pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Paladin
The Black Paladin is a faction featured in the Co-op Campaign as the supporter of the Centurion Armament. History It was founded in early 2018 by Six Rulers of Black Paladin, Black Paladin is an organization with futuristic technology for illegal purposes and secretly world domination. By late 2018, they have entered a partnership with Centurion Armament and eventually have to cut ties with Centurion to prevent from being suspected by government, leaving Centurion facing against Task Force: PIXEL alone. However, Black Paladin offered their technology and manpower to Centurion as security for the company. Later, Black Paladin has cooperated with Neuro Subgovernment Division in 2019. In mid 2020, Black Paladin formed the group called "A3R15 - In Command" as raider group. However, the group went rogue and then separated away from the Black Paladin eventually. Attack on Area 52 Main Article: Black Paladin-Centurion Armament Incident Before the Event of the Dark Matter started. They were predicting the future that the blackish-purple asteroid from the space has crushed in the somewhere of the San Blockcisco. The researchers are searching for 'Dark Matter Crystal' before the researchers of Area 52 are coming. However, they are not found the "Heart of Dark Matter" while the researchers of Area 52 founded it. The group of Assault soldiers are invading the Area 52 and stole Dark Matter technology from the Area 52 and invented the Dark Matter weapons. Six Rulers of Black Paladin The Six Rulers of Black Paladin is a group of 6 individuals act as the overseer of all organizations, companies, or agencies that associated or affiliated with Black Paladin or Black Paladin itself. Each members' real name was classified and can be referred as their nickname. Their nickname is derived from Latin word. Deus (God) Deus is a first member of the Six Rulers of Black Paladin. It is a telepathic sentient black crystal with a red eye. It is a symbol and a leader of the Black Paladin. Humanum (Human) Humanum is a second member of the Six Rulers of Black Paladin. He is a 85-years old man of European descent. He controls the population of Black Paladin soldiers. Bellum (War) Bellum is a third member of the Six Rulers of Black Paladin. He is a human-like in appearance wearing a black armor, a red military beret and had one eye. He controls the combatant strengthen of the Black Paladin soldiers. Machina (Machine) Machina is a fourth member of the Six Rulers of Black Paladin. She is an artificial intelligence. Her core is a machine with a brain in the glass. She commands all androids, mechs and robotic units. Scientia (Science) Scientia is a fifth member of the Six Rulers of Black Paladin. She is a 19-years old girl wearing a scientist labcoat. She controls all scientific programs and experiments. Mortem (Death) Mortem is a sixth member of the Six Rulers of Black Paladin. It is an unknown species with a combination of the black substance and dark mass. It predicts all people's fate. Armaments List of the weapons that invented/manufactured by Black Paladin. * Dark Matter Rifle (Primary) * Dark Matter Crossbow (Sniper) * Titan Rifle (Primary) * Titan Minigun (Heavy) * Titan Lance (Melee) * Titan Pistol (Backup) * Titan Sniper Rifle (Sniper) * Titan Machine Gun (Heavy) * "Inferno" (Special) * Nano-Electron (Special) * AA Airborne Crusher (Heavy) * PX-3000 (Primary) * Meltdown (Sniper) Adopted Weapons List of the weapons that based on other weapons and modify to their own weapons. * HECU Submachine Gun * Disruptor Rifle * Energy Rifle * Nightstalker * Mini Shotgun * Reinforcement Weapons and Equipment List of weapons and equipment. Bold = Black Variant weapons. Italic ''= acquired weapons. Weapons Assault Rifles * AK-Mini * AK-48 * Army Rifle * Bullpup Rifle * '''Combat Rifle' * Dark Matter Rifle * Disruptor Rifle * Future Rifle * Future Shotgun * Impulse Rifle * Hellraiser * Marksman * Modern AK-48 * PX-3000 * Ranger Rifle * Swat Rifle * Titan Storm LMGs * Heavy Machine Gun * Assault Machine Gun * Serious Argument * Impulse Minigun * Automatic Peacemaker Shotguns * Assault Shotgun * "Predator" * Heavy Shotgun * Mega Destroyer SMGs * Simple Machine Gun * HECU Submachine Gun * Rapid Fire Rifle * Casanova * Uzi-Uzi Pistols * Dark Star * Dead Star * Desert Eagle * Dual Hawks * Dual Machine Guns * Executioner * Fast Death * Heavy Magnum * Hitman Pistol * Infiltrator * Medical Support * Mercenary * Mini Shotgun * Nightstalker * Pixel Gun * Photon Pistol * Red Twins * Reinforcement * Thunderer * Zombie Slayer Sniper Rifles * Anti-Hero Rifle * Bounty Hunter * Elephant Hunter * Elf's Revenge * Energy Rifle * Impulse Sniper Rifle * Life Snatcher * One Shot * Space Rifle * Depleted Uranium Marksman Heavy/Energy Weapons * AA Airbrone Crusher * Apocalypse * Armageddon * Energy Artillery * Energy Bazooka * Firestorm * RPG * Stinger * Depleted Uranium Tactical * Vaporizator * Toxic Bane Equipment * Cloaking Device * Exoskeleton Suit * Hacking Device * Jump Jet * Mech Call Device * Stun Bracelet * Decoy Bracelet Vehicles/Units Land Vehicles * Transport Truck * T-32 Battle Tank * Armoured Transport Truck * B.L.A.C.K. Tank * Half-Truck Flight Vehicles * FH-23 Skylar * Osprey * Black Jet * Apache Units * Titan Mech * Nano-Drone * Cargo Loader (Corrupted) * Black Battle Mech * Diamonosaurus * Dark Matter Mech * Prototype Paladin Category:Faction Category:Dark Matter Category:Co-Op Campaign